(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local area information providing system and method using real names. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for accessing users to predetermined network web pages using real names and concurrently providing local area information corresponding to the real names according to user's position information.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As network technologies have greatly developed, global people have come to share various kinds of information via the Internet.
The Internet is not simply a gathering of a plurality of computers, but rather it is a huge connection network of different computers, and computers connected to the Internet are respectively assigned an Internet protocol (IP) number for identification.
However, since the address includes four groups of numbers equal or below 255 (e.g., 134.78.238.99), it is difficult for a user to remember these number sequences, and it is inconvenient for the user to individually input the IP address each time the user desires to access a predetermined computer connected to the Internet.
Hence, the IP address is matched with a combination of letters for easily remembering the IP address one by one instead of directly accessing the computer by using the address, and when the user inputs a letter sequence, the user is automatically accessed to the computer having the corresponding IP address. The combination of the letter sequence is referred to as a domain name.
The domain name represents an Internet address of the computer connected to the Internet, and generally comprises an identifier for displaying corresponding computer characteristics or local area positions. In order to use the domain name instead of the computer's IP address, an additional device for matching the computer IP address with the domain name is required, and the respective computers connected to the Internet are related to a domain name server (DNS) according to the above-noted requirement.
Generally, when a client requests a confirmation of the domain name of the corresponding computer, for example, a confirmation of the IP address of “def.co.kr” to the DNS in order to access a predetermined computer on the Internet, the DNS requests an IP address corresponding to the input domain name to a registration agency server that controls the IP addresses, and returns the IP address provided by the registration agency to the client, and accordingly, the client accesses the computer having the corresponding IP address.
As described above, the user should know the corresponding domain name so as to access the predetermined computer on the Internet. However, since general domain names comprise a combination of English letters having a predetermined rule, it is relatively difficult for non-English speaking people such as Koreans, Japanese or Chinese to remember the domain names.
Also, when a directory or a file name storing information is required to access a predetermined web page, the directory and the file name for accessing the web page can be modified according to a computer manager, and the directory and the file name comprise a combination of English letters, like the domain names.
Therefore, it is difficult to memorize the domain names and the file names for accessing the web pages, and it takes much time to input the domain names and the file names.
When a user desires to search predetermined information on the Internet, the user inputs a domain name of a site that provides an information searching service via a browser to access the corresponding site, and inputs a search word of desired information. Further, when the user desires to selectively search information stored at a predetermined position, the user must establish the position, which creates complicated steps for finding desired information.